Attraction
by Fuj0shi
Summary: Sasuke would never admit it, but if he hadn't stepped into Club Risky, he never would have met the man who sparked deep feelings within him. SasuNaru yaoi


Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic! That means boyXboy. If you're uncomfortable, please do not read! There will be lemon in further chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Although, I could make a LOT of fangirls happy if I did...

* * *

**Attraction**

Sasuke groaned, staring up at the flashing red lights. His friends' excitement was practically palpable. Even the normally lazy Shikamaru seemed slightly interested. Kiba was practically bursting at the seams. Sasuke glared at the back of his mentor's head. He just _had _to get married.

Had he not gotten married, Sasuke never would've gotten a little black card in his mail, inviting him to the perverts bachelor party, and he would find himself at-

"Welcome to Club Risky!" a scantily clad blonde gushed. She was wearing a spiked collar with a dog tag that read "INO" in bold black. She led the group toward the main dancing hall, sending a wink to Shikamaru. He visibly stiffened, causing her to giggle as she walked away. Kiba gave the startled man a grin, jabbing him in his ribs. "You should get a lap dance from that one!" His response was a quiet "...Troublesome.".

Sasuke glanced up when he heard Kakashi clear his throat next to him. He glared. "You know, this place isn't just female dancers." He glared harder. How Kakashi even knew Sasuke was gay was a mystery to him. If only all the girls who fawned over him could take a hint.

Gay or otherwise, the idea of some sparkled-up, hairy, sweaty dude all over him was enough to turn his stomach.

Sasuke sat in a chair in the far corner of the club, patiently waiting. By now Kiba was heavily intoxicated and was ogling some girls with Shino. Shikamaru had disappeared for what Kakashi called a "private session", and Kakashi himself was nowhere to be found. Sasuke had no doubt that Kakashi felt like a kid in a candy store. Lee and Gaara were further away, chatting with the bartender.

Sasuke sighed. He just had to wait until everyone was too drunk to function, then he would drive the van home.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as a flash of blonde hair caught his attention. And just like that, he wasn't so worried about going home anymore.

He was a little shorter than Sasuke with wild blond hair and-Sasuke could tell, even across the room- shocking blue eyes. He cheek bones were accented by three whisker-like scars on each side. He openly flaunted perfectly toned abs, which had to have been greased from the way they shone under the spotlights. Sasuke audibly swallowed as he watched the man, never realizing he was coming directly towards him.

He wore a sweat-inducingly tight pair of black briefs and black boots. Sasuke watched the flex if his arm muscles as he casually straightened the brim of a cop hat (which Sasuke assumed was a part of his costume). A baton was held in one hand, swinging easily at his side as the man confidently strode through the club. How was he not being flocked? He was easily the most gorgeous man Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke idly wondered where the man was headed to at the same time he subconsciously rejoiced at being able to see the flawless face up close. Up close?!

Their eyes met, and Sasuke literally stopped breathing. He released the breath with a gasp when a brilliant smile broke out on the blonde's face.

The man stopped in front of Sasuke. "Hey gorgeous," the man said. His voice was sweet and easy, a kind of relaxing tone. "you've been over here brooding all night. I thought you could use a little fun." His heart sped up. He had noticed him?

The man leaned in closer, and Sasuke felt heat creep up to his cheeks. "You know...if you're into that kind of thing." He moved close still-"You are, aren't you?" Sasuke could already feel blood rushing _downward _which only caused his face to grow darker. He didn't know what caused it, the blonde's deep tone, their close proximity, or the fantasies his brain was already beginning to provide.

All of the above?

It was a fight not to just nod his head enthusiastically. His composure didn't seem to be entirely there when he, Uchiha Sasuke, _stammered_ out a "Y-Yeah...". The blonde only grinned at him and his nervousness.

Then, without warning, he seated himself on Sasuke's pelvic bone and wrapped his arms around his neck. The hand not holding the baton played seductively with the collar of the raven's shirt. Sasuke was so busy drowning in the heat of the blonde's body and his natural outdoor-sy smell that he barely heard the man speak.

"I don't usually go along with the cop stuff...but that is quite the 'concealed weapon' you got down there..."

The 'Uchiha mask' he was born with seemed long forgotten in the presence of the man on his lap. His terror must have been evident on his face from the deep chuckle against his chest. Sasuke tried to gather himself as the blonde buried his face. His body was shaking lightly, squirming so _teasingly_ against his manhood-

Bad trail of thought. The blonde finally pulled back up, his face flushed with humor. His breathe was sweet against Sasuke's face as his laughter faded.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered, barely audible over the loud music. Black eyes met blue. "No, I'm flattered. You're not exactly the first." he said with a wink. Sasuke ignored the tiny inklings of jealousy he felt. It was the man's job after all. "So," he said suddenly, running his hand through Sasuke's black locks. "what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." he replied instantly. "Sasuke, huh? I like it. I'm-" a sudden beeping startled them both. "Ah. I'm being summoned. Sorry to cut this short, but I gotta run. Plus, I think your friends are worried about you. I hope I see you again sometime." He said all this while somehow gracefully removing himself from Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke felt cold as the man moved off of him, and oddly empty as well. In a flash the blonde was moving to leave, when Sasuke realized something. "Wait!" he all but shouted.

The man skidded to a stop, and gave Sasuke a questioning look. "You-you never told me your name." The blonde smiled. "Sweet Cheeks. But you can call me Naruto."

With a wink, he jogged away.

Sasuke could already feel his friends' questioning looks, but he ignored them. He continued to watch Naruto's retreating form.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked. "Naruto." he answered wonderingly.

He was sure what the name of what he was feeling was, but he knew this much: he had just experienced the start of a deep attraction. And Naruto was-"He's mine. All of you stop drooling." -unarguably, his.

* * *

AN: Okay! That's the end of chapter 1. I thought of adding a wet dream at the end there, but then I felt like leaving it as is. I feel like I wrote Sasuke's name like a billion times, I hope you weren't killing yourselves! This is supposed to be a 3 or 4 shot, and hopefully it will stay that way! I had this idea for a while so the writing just flowed. I know this chapter wasn't very...sexy, but I wanted to set some things up.

I'm not really sure how this works but most of the time they ask for reviews here. I will gladly take your critism. It's been a LONG time since I wrote so sorry if this was terrible. And if you have some ideas, go tell me! ＼(・ω・)／

~Kitty


End file.
